Operation Pikiss
by Cem-chan
Summary: The manga characters all go to a log mansion to celebrate the holidays and Blue comes up with a little plan to get Red and Yellow together. Holiday Oneshot. Specialshipping and others at the end. But mainly Specialshipping. Enjoy!


Well hola amigos. I know I have a billion fics to write but I just had to post a little holiday one-shot (I call it practice for romance writing). The shipping here is Specialshipping because well...thats was in my dream and most of my fics come directly from dreams. 

(If anyone wants to call this my most normal dream yet it started out as a Harry potter dream and ended as pokespecial)

Disclaimer: Do you think I own pokemon, Harry Potter, and my mind? Well yeah I own my mind but...MOVING ON...

* * *

"We're here!" Blue said cheerfully and plopped her suitcase on the couch. The 9 (remaining) manga characters cheered. Gold's father had invited them to a log cabin (well more like a giant house but smaller than a mansion) to spend the holidays. Basically imagine a lonely house of logs on a snowy mountain and you get the picture.

"Wow this place is so big," Yellow said, "Is this really okay Gold?"

"Sure," the ever so happy Gold said, "My dad insisted on it!"

"Psst Yellow," Crystal whispered, "His dad only insisted because he didn't want to play video games 24/7."

"Yellow, Red??♥," Blue said happily, "Do you guys mind bringing in the remaining bags?" The two of them exchanged glances but nodded. It was really impossible to say "no" to Blue anyway.

The moment they left Blue called everyone around her. "Okay guys we have two minutes to go over the plan so listen up," she said and took out a diagram of some sort, "Operation PIKISS cannot fail! Gold did you measure the paths?" He nodded.

"They're both even," he said, "But why did you have to choose THAT?" Blue waggled her finger at him. "That's classified. Besides its the only way since we can't be here when it happens."

"But how will we know it happened then?" Ruby asked. But everyone ignored him. They all knew Blue better than that. "You guys all know you're lines?" Blue asked. They all nodded.

"Well action because Pikas in 5..." Everyone scrambled away. Crystal laid on the couch and flipped through a magazine.

"4..." Sapphire and Emerald ran upstairs followed by Ruby.

"3..." Gold dashed for the kitchen.

"2..." Green sat on a chair reading "The mysteries of the Earth"...again. Silver thought for a sec before going upstairs too.

"and 1..." Red and Yellow walked through the door carrying the bags. Blue instantly jumped to greet them.

"Hi guys ?♥," she said, "Thank you soooooooo much for getting the bags. HEY GUYS THE BAGS ARE HERE!" Everyone looked up from their activity. They came over to get their suitcases (Blue already had hers since there was "stuff" inside) and went to claim a room.

"No problem Blue but," Red began, "What were you guys up to?" Blue leaned closer to him and said slyly, "Thats classified." Red blushed (not used to having a girl lean so close) and Yellow tried to keep a straight face watching that. Red hastily stepped away. "Pretend I didn't ask," he said. Blue laughed.

---After settling in---everyone was 'bored'---

"So what could we do?" Green asked. "It is christmas eve after all." (did I forget to mention that before)(But its only like 3pm now)

"There wont be anything to do until morning," Gold said, "Thats when we get our presents."

"We could set up a tree," Red suggested. Gold took out a remote and pressed a button. A door opened revealing a fully decorated christmas tree. (Its only there because Blue knew Red would suggest it) "Or not," Red finished.

After some more lame ideas and stuff Blue decided to ask, "Hey Gold. I saw two paths outside the house. What are they for?"

Gold smiled and everyone (minus Pika 1 and 2) knew it was time. "Oh those paths? Well when my family used to come up here for the holidays we would always have a race. The paths are identical. My cousins and I would always split into teams of male and female and we would run around to see who could get to the kids cabin first in each team." Gold explained. (He and Blue rehearsed that. It never happened)

"Kids cabin?" Blue asked innocently even though she already knew. She traveled with Gold up to the cabin last week (accompanied by Silver who was sure Gold would try something again) to come up with the arrangements. (The Kids Cabin was real since that was where Gold and his cousins hung out but there was never a race or any paths. Blue, Silver and Gold had their pokemon dig them up themselves)

"Its our chill spot," Gold explained, "Its an old abandoned warehouse full of skiing and snowboarding things. We just claimed it as our own place. We cleaned it up nicely." Blue stood up happily.

"I just thought of what we could do!" she exclaimed, "Lets have a race like Gold and his cousins had. You guys can take one path and we'll take the other! Lets do it!" Everyone exchanged opinions. In the end Red stood up. "Lets go." Blue smiled.

---Later on the paths---

"Okay you all know the rules." Gold said, "First girl and boy to reach the cabin win. No shortcuts aloud. You must stay on the path." (The paths start of together but seperate at a thick forest). Now Ready...Set...GO!!"

Everyone began running. Blue and Sapphire sped off ahead (they were gonna hide in a tree later.) Yellow ran a steady pace and Crystal 'struggled' to keep up with her. (just until Yellow was far enough ahead)(/then it was off to a tree)

Meanwhile the same was with the boys. Except Green and Red were both far ahead. Green decided to try and slow down but the cabin came into sight. So he stopped to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" Red asked. Green nodded.

"I just haven't been working out lately," he said, "Go ahead or you'll lose." Red nodded and ran off reluctantly.

He and Yellow entered the cabin from different sides at the same time. "Yellow you won?" he asked surprised. Yellow was the slowest out of the 4 girls. She nodded. "Though I thought Blue and Sapphire would be here already." Red nodded. "Something's weird." he said. As the two of them looked around Yellow noticed something familiar.

"Red I know what this is all about," she said and pointed up, "There's a mistletoe." Red's face turned a deep shade of Red.

"Well I don't see any cameras," he said looking around and looked at Yellow who was also blushing. Before either of them could say anything else the two were in each others embrace kissing.

And about the camera...there was one.

"Mission Pikiss is a sucess," Blue said from the tree she and the others were all in. Blue was holding a screen which showed what her camera was recording. "Good work guys!"

"Hey Blue," Green said, "Is this live or are you recording it?"

"Both," Blue said, "I'm making a copy for each of us for Red blackmail."

"Just Red?" Crys asked amused. Blue nodded.

"If we need something from Yellow we just have to ask. She's much nicer." Blue explained and laughed.

"Pesky girl," Green muttered smiling. Then he noticed Sapphire put something on the top branch.

"Oh guys," she said and pointed up. Everyone blushed and turned towards each other.

Fin.

* * *

Hee hee I couldn't resist Sapphire putting a mistletoe up there. The kisses are are as follows (if anyone's curious):

Green/Blue (passionate)  
Blue/Silver (just on the cheek)  
Gold/Crys (passionate)  
Ruby/Sapphire (very passionate)  
Crys/Emerald (cheek)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
